metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Fulton Street Transit Center
}} The Fulton Street Transit Center is a $750 million project in New York City that will improve access to and connections between 12 subway services stopping at 's Fulton Street, PATH service and the World Trade Center station in . Construction began in 2005 and is now scheduled to be finished in 2009. Stations served by the , , , , , , , , , , , and services will be rehabilitated and connected via an east-west underground passageway. A high-visibility Transit Center will be constructed, with entrances on Broadway between Fulton Street and John Street. The station will be handicapped accessible. Until the center is completed, there will be numerous off-peak hour service disruptions on lines serving . The major construction activities of the project include the following: * The Fulton Street station on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line will be rehabilitated. * The Fulton Street station on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line will be rehabilitated, and will have a new entrance at the corner of Broadway and Maiden Lane. * The mezzanine serving the Broadway–Nassau Street station on the IND Eighth Avenue Line, which currently consists of several ramps on either side of Nassau Street, will be straightened. * A new station building will be constructed along the east side of Broadway, between Fulton and John Streets. The new station will incorporate the landmark Corbin Building at the corner of Broadway and John Street. * An underground passage (outside of the fare control) will be built under Dey Street, connecting the Fulton–Broadway–Nassau Street station complex to the Cortlandt Street station on the BMT Broadway Line. * A new entrance building will be constructed on the southwest corner of Broadway and Dey Street, providing direct access to the Dey Street passageway. * The entire complex will be made ADA compliant. The project has had several delays, with the completion date delayed from late 2007 to the middle of 2009. There have also been several design cutbacks. A free transfer from the Cortlandt Street (BMT Broadway Line) and World Trade Center (IND Eighth Avenue Line) stations has been dropped from the plans, the passageway underneath Dey Street has been narrowed from 40 feet to 29 feet, and the design of the entrance facility on the east side of Broadway has been simplified. On June 27, 2006, the New York Times reported that the project is running $45 million over a $799 million budget, but that the project design will not be further curtailed. The Times had reported on June 2, 2006, that the overrun was due to the cost of relocating 148 business and acquiring properties along Broadway where the new station building will be located. References *Over Budget, Fulton Street Transit Hub Faces a Redesign (New York Times, May 23, 2006) *Shops Near Planned Transit Hub Face Eviction (New York Times, June 2, 2006) *Fulton Street Transit Center Plan Stands (New York Times, June 27, 2006) External links *MTA Fulton Street Transit Center page